Thomas Goes to Bollywood
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 22 |series_no = 22.06 |number = 518 |released = * 8th August 2018 * 9th September 2018 * 10th September 2018 * 11th October 2018 * 27th October 2018 * 5th November 2018 * 25th November 2018 * 27th November 2018 * 5th December 2018 * 6th December 2018 * 21st April 2019 |previous = What Rebecca Does |next = Thomas in the Wild |season = 22 |season_no = 22.06 }} :“I love the smell of steam in the morning!” :―The Indian Actor Thomas Goes to Bollywood is the sixth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot A Bollywood action movie is being filmed on the Indian Railway. Thomas becomes fascinated by Bollywood, but is depressed when he learns that he is only involved in the movie to take the lead actor to the film set. Meanwhile, Rajiv races into the station stating that he is going to be in one of the scenes of the film. Thomas tries to be happy while on the film set (and is even amazed by it), but finds it hard to do so and fantasises actually being in a film. All the same, he does enjoy helping out on the set and is rather surprised to see Rajiv delivering trucks despite appearing in the film. While delivering more supplies to the set, Thomas is surprised to see the lead actor jump across a speeding Rajiv and then try to jump on top of a pile of crates. Thinking that the actor is in danger, Thomas attempts to race to the rescue and pushes away a flatbed to have the actor land in his trucks. Unfortunately, the lead actor becomes cross with Thomas; he was actually supposed to fall as part of the film and land on the flatbeds. Thomas feels terrible about interrupting the shooting of the film, but is actually praised by Rajiv and the film's director; they both think that what Thomas did made it look really heroic. This convinces the director to keep the scene in the film. The crowd of people watching see what Thomas did and - running past the main actor - they run towards Thomas, cheering for him and taking his photo. This makes Thomas pleased that he got to star in the film after all. Characters * Thomas * Ashima * Rajiv * Charubala * The Indian Actor * The Indian Director * Noor Jehan * The Indian Fashion Designer Locations * India ** Varkala Railway Station ** Indian Railway Shunting Yard ** Taj Mahal * Island of Sodor ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * United States ** Hollywood Voice cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Director * Sheena Bhattessa as Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as the Actor * Rob Rackstraw as the Trailer Voice-over US * Joseph May as Thomas * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Director * Sheena Bhattessa as Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as the Actor * Rob Rackstraw as the Trailer Voice-over Trivia * This episode marks the first of several things: ** Charubala's first appearance and speaking role in an episode. ** This is the first episode to have Thomas' name in the title since the nineteenth series episode, Thomas the Babysitter. ** The first episode in which the Island of Sodor does not appear at all counting fantasy sequences (not counting the beginning and ending segments with Thomas). * The film in Thomas' fantasy is entitled Big Hero One, which may be a reference to the 2014 Disney film and Marvel comic book series, Big Hero 6. Goofs * In the scene of the director telling Thomas his scene will be in the movie, half of Rajiv's buffer beam disappears. Home Media Releases UK * A Colourful World Merchandise *Ravensburger In Other Languages de:Thomas, der große Held es:Thomas Va a Bollywood ja:トーマス、ボリウッドにいく pl:Tomek Jedzie do Bollywood ru:Огни Болливуда Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes